Besame
by CatnipCullen
Summary: El beso de Crepusculo  la pelicula  ya que es totalmente diferente a el libro.


El beso de Crepúsculo (basado en la película) ya que es totalmente diferente al del libro decidí escribirlo.

-Forks me está gustando-dije con toda la serenidad posible, y es que esperaba que por algún divino milagro Renne no se diera cuenta de mis otros motivos.  
>-¿tiene algún chico que ver en eso?-dijo a modo de broma, pero sabía que su curiosidad era en serio, por mucho que quisiera a mi madre este era un tema que no quería hablar con ella así que le respondería con verdades a medias.<br>Silencio y nervios por mi parte.  
>-am...si-respondí nerviosa.<br>-cuéntamelo todo, ¿es lindo ¿inteligente?  
>Un sonido brusco me sobresalto y distrajo de las preguntas de mi mama.<br>Era Edward, casi me da un paro cardiaco, y ahora me encontraba aun más nerviosa, Edward en mi cuarto en la noche y yo, Edward en mi cuarto de noche, en mi cuarto-mi mente no funcionaba bien-.  
>-Mama...Habla...mos luego-tartamudee .Es que tenia a Edward ahí, al lado de mi ventana con su cabello resplandeciendo a la luz lunar, y con esa camiseta azul a juego con la mía. Estaba hermoso.<br>-Tenemos que hablar de chicos, ¿se están protegiendo?-el sonrojo llego a mi rostro al escuchar esa última pregunta… ¿cómo podía preguntar eso? Edward sonrió.  
>Colgué el celular y lo deje en la mesita de noche, me acerque a Edward lentamente.<br>-¿Cómo entraste?-  
>-por la ventana-<br>-¿lo haces muy seguido?-oh, no si lo hacía desde algún tiempo abría oído como hablaba dormida…oh.  
>-Hace un par de meses.-ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración, pero tan lejos a la vez. Estaba hipnotizada. Mire sus labios al hablar.-me gusta verte dormir,…es fascinante….Déjame intentar una cosa.<br>Y como en cámara lenta se fue acercando a mí, a mis labios .Oh dios mío, me iba a besar, con ese chico mas parecido a un dios griego a la belleza. Mi corazón iba a sufrir una taquicardia si es que seguía bombeando sangre de ese modo y eso lo complicaría todo para Edward porque puedo apostar que el esta asiendo caso omiso a mi ruidosos corazón .Inconscientemente acerque mis labios algunos centímetros a los suyos.  
>-No te muevas-me susurro con voz bajita pero aun así audible.<br>Solo unos centímetros y estaría en el cielo. Solo unos centímetros. Edward se estaba acercando con una lentitud torturante, me estaba torturando. ¿No se podría apurar? Pero supe de inmediato que tenía que ser especial. Nuestro primer beso tendría que ser perfecto, tanto como él se lo merecía.  
>Sentía su nariz rozar con la mia, sentía su respiración con los labios, incluso la podía saborear. Tan lejos y tan cerca.<br>Y de pronto, muy suavemente posos sus labios sobre los míos. Demasiado suave y cuidadoso. Aun así nuestros labios hicieron un sonidito al separarse. El tomo un respiro y creo que con eso se conformaba pero yo no. Volví a juntar nuestros labios esta vez por mas volvimos a separar. Pero aun no estaba satisfecha, quería más, y más.  
>Otro beso aun más prolongado, en el mismo comencé a arrodillarme en la cama y pase mis brazos al rederos de su cuello, sujete su hermosos cabello cobrizo y lo apreté a mí .Tocar su cabello fue inigualable, ese mismo movimiento había estado miles de veces en mis fantasías, como seria tocarlo. Ahora era realidad. Al igual que besarlo.<br>Lo bese ahora con mas insistenacia, de alguna manera ya no me sentía nerviosa, me sentía genial al besar sus fríos labios que se amoldaban como mágicamente a los míos.  
>El beso se fue intensificando, agarre con más fuerza su cabello y baje por sus brazos para volver a subir. Edward estaba como que desconcertado pero de buena manera me devolvió el beso, aunque con cierto temor.<br>En un movimiento sensual me tomo de la cintura –separando nuestros labios – y con los rostros separados aun –los dos respirando agitadamente-me tumbo en la cama.  
>Mi corazón no podría estar bombardeando más fuerte, mi respiración no podía estar más agitada, pero en mi mente aun había una parte que funcionaba y si seguíamos así como estábamos ahora llegaríamos aun mas lejos-solo pensar eso me hisos sentir mariposas en el vientre-.<br>Me beso furiosamente .Si Charlie hubiera venido se hubiera desmayado. Estábamos ahí besándonos, el entre mis piernas cubiertas solo por una short, y tan apretados que ni el aire pasaba entre nosotros.  
>Me volvió a besar con autentica excitación y un segundo después se alejo rápidamente de mi.<br>Choco contra mi pared y ahí se quedo.  
>-Lo siento-dije sin aliento. y es que apenas y podía respirar.<br>Decepcionada y colorada mire mis manos jugar con mi edredón color morado.

Wi mi primer one shot, espero que les guste en serio, y discúlpenme si algunas partes no se entienden o algo. (Ahorita estoy viendo el tráiler de WFE en ¡E OMG Rob)^^


End file.
